


Jinx Au Seriwoo Episode

by tinypyomin



Category: Cravity, Luvity, rubrangdan, selmpaboluvity, seriwooist
Genre: College AU, M/M, business major woobin, fashin major serim, rated for intense kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyomin/pseuds/tinypyomin
Summary: Park Serim, a fashion major, met Seo Woobin, a business major when Woobin moved in the university dorms during his freshman years. Through Woobin, he met the rest of is friends except Allen because they met when the younger 99z switched dorm which happened to be Woobin's.Serim and Woobin have been friends for almost 3 years now and they're friendship has no flaw at all because they compliment each other. Through those years their bond just keep getting stronger and stronger...It was all good until Christmas 2020 happened...
Relationships: Park Serim - Relationship, Seo Woobin - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Jinx Au Seriwoo Episode

**Author's Note:**

> > This is for readers 18+, this is why i asked for your age at the earlier parts of jinx  
> > Before any talks, Im 20 years old, an adult writing with adult characters  
> > If you continued despite rated warning here, please dont come at me if you find it too much because continuing is your choice  
> > Includes bxb kissing and intense making out

**_[Flashback - Christmas 2020]_ **

**_It was past 2 in the morning, the kids were tired so Jungmo let them sleep in his bedroom and will just inform their parents since they trust them. Meanwhile, the adults were still going at it, drinking. Wonjin was getting a bit bored so he decided to invite his friend for a game._ **

**_"hey lets play a drinking game!" He announced_ **

**_"What do you have in mind?" Woobin asked_ **

**_"Spin the bottle truth or dare again but adult version" he explained and everyone immediately got idea and agreed. They all sat in a circle and Wonjin placed a soju bottle in the middle "So rules are the same, choose truth or dare and you have to answer or do it without any objects but this time we can go rated about truths and go overboard like kissing or making out on dares alright?"_ **

**_Everyone agreed but Serim looks at his sister, Soyeon "are you okay with this? I mean you just got close to them"_ **

**_"I am drunk enough to agree to stuff like this haha" she was a bit more lose when she had a couple of drinks_ **

**_"Alright then"_ **

**_The order of the circle was Jungmo - Soyeon - Serim - Woobin - Allen - Yunseong - Wonjin. Wonjin spun the bottle and Jungmo was the first victim. He chose truth and he just made him describe the person he like to save his ass from accidentally confessing to Soyeon._ ** **_They kept playing and they continued playing, some were forced to post an embarrassing photo and say how many people they kissed then soon the bottle pointed at Serim._ **

**_"Selm truth or dare" Allen asked_ **

**_"hmm dare!"_ **

**_"okay then" Allen was thinking of a dare and one came to his mind "oh! I have one, we all know you're closest to Woobin, I dare you to kiss him for 30 seconds" they all cheered on him because they know they're both inseparable_ **

**_Serim looked at Woobin and the younger nodded "its fine hyung"_ **

**_"Alright! I'll do it since Ruby is okay with it but...can my lil sis look away?"_ **

**_"hell no! go kiss!"_ **

**_"fine..."_ **

**_"okay" Wonjin set his timer "1...2...3 KISS!"_ **

**_Serim put his right hand under Woobin's chin and they both started leaning and instantly after their lips met, they both felt like fireworks shooting up from their stomach. The kiss felt like something their missing in their lives. It was a new feeling and a very addictive one. Serim started to get a bit aggressive and put his hand on Woobin's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Serim's lips were dominating the younger's lips but not long after, Woobin gripped his shirt and kneeled up causing Serim to tilt his head up. He put his arms around him and the other put his arm around his waist. Woobin wanted more so he licked Serim's lips and the older smiled and happily let his tongue in. Both of them are fighting for dominance and loving the taste of soju in each other's mouth, they wanted more and more of each other but_**

**_"OKAY! 30 SECONDS IS UP!" Wonjin yelled as the tier rings"Damn you two were really going at it haha"_ ** **_They both got startled and pulled away panting while looking at each other_ **

**_The party continued for a little more at around 3am, they all went home with the kids staying over Jungmo's. Allen and Wonjin went back to their dorms, Woobin when home to his apartment and Serim, Soyeon and Yunseong all went on their way to hail a taxi home because the buses are not coming anymore at this hour. The three managed to get a taxi but on his way in the passenger's seat, Serim took a pause because the memory of his and Woobin basically making out earlier wont get out of his head._ **

**_"Hyung, let's go before Soyeon passes out"_ **

**_He closed the car door "you guys go ahead...I'll see you in at day time"_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_"Just go...bye" he waved and jogged away..._ ** **_As fast as he can, he went to Woobin's apartment and rang the doorbell. Luckily, the younger was still awake._ **

**_"hyung...what are you doing here?" He looked at Woobin and he was just wearing a hoodie without a shirt inside and some PJs, Serim smiled to himself on how cute the younger looked "hyung-"_ **

**_He didnt let him finish his sentence and crashed hip lips onto his for a short but deep kiss. He pulled away and they both looked at each other in the eyes and clearly, there was a mental agreement so they both kissed each other aggressively but passionately at the same time again. Serim pushed Woobin forward so he can go in and closed the door behind him._ **

**_That night, they knew...They crossed the line and no longer just friends...After that night, they just couldnt get enough of each other. From time to time they would meet without anyone knowing to hangout and end up making out. They even spent the rest of new year and valentines together_ **

* * *

_[Present time - Serim's birthday]_

It was Serim's 22nd birthday, the school year already ended and he's currently staying where his sister is. He knows they get chaotic when throwing a party so they settled on celebrating it at Woobin's place. He was fine with this of course because he wont have to bother Yunseong's parents on the mess they'll make plus its Woobin, how could he say no to that? 

It was just a simple celebration, they made the cheeseball cake he requested, after they gave their gifts to him and took some picture, they all went to the living room to watch Raya and The Last Dragon because it was exactly released on this day. It was normal for the group to get clingy, Wonjin had Hyeongjun in between his legs, Yunseong and Minhee were cuddling on the couch, Seongmin and Taeyoung were both had their heads on Allen's lap and Woobin had his head on Serim's shoulder. While everyone was focused on the movie because it was really interesting, Serim and Woobin shared a big pillow together and under it, Serim took Woobin's hand and interlocks them, the younger couldnt help but smile.

The movie finished and it left Hyeongjun and Yunseong crying, they cant blame them, the ending was touching. While Wonjin and Minhee try to calm down their own man, the others stood up to stretch and yawn. In the midst of this, Woobin looked at Jungmo and the other immediately got the signal. This was the thing Woobin asked when he helped him during valentines. He wanted Jungmo to take the others away so WOobin can be alone with Serim.

"Shall we go home now ?" Jungmo asked

"Its too early!!!" Wonjin who just finished calming down his boyfriend, whined

"The kids are already yawning and its late" 

"Go on! Im sleepy too, get out out of my apartment my tenants haha" Woobin said jokingly but some refused

Soyeon noticed hoe desperate they are to get the out of the place then she looked at her brother who looked like he was anticipating something. She remembered what she saw at new year and she figured out what they're trying to do "okay lets go...they're right, its late" Immediately they agreed

"So you only agree when its Soyeon?" Jungmo frowned

"Of course, its Soyeon noona~ We all love her" Taeyoung said and Jungmo rolled his eyes

They all bid goodbye to Woobin and on their way to down where they're supposed to separate paths, Serim was restless. Both Jungmo and Soyeon noticed it so they made their move.

Jungmo went to Yunseong and whispered "hey, I wanna take Soyeo home...Can you go take Minhee home or something?"

Yunseong chuckled "sure, sure" and then he went to tell Minhee. They all separated ways and he went to Serim before leaving "Hyung, Im taking Mini home and Jungmo will drive you guys home"

"hmm okay" he nodded and they left, leaving just Jungmo, Soyeon and Serim

"okay you're clear Selm" Soyeon said

"what?"

"please, I know you have something with Woobin, I saw you at new year"

"oh...haha"

"Go ahead hyung, I'll drive her home"

"thanks a lot you two...take care of her okay?" He patted Jungmo's back "bye my sweetie" he ruffled Soyeon's hair

Jungmo and Soyeon both headed to the car and Serim hurried up then knocked on Woobin's door. 

The moment Woobin opened his door and saw Serim, he couldnt help but smile "you're here"

"just in time baby" he stepped inside 

The moment he closed the door, Woobin took his hand and crashed his lips. Serim smiles and kissed him back while wrapping his arms around his waist and Woobin pulled him closer by wrappin his arms around his neck and then wasted no time introducing his tongue. They were just together doing the same thing few days ago but they craved each other's lips like they havent felt them in eons and kissed like there's no tomorrow. Woobin's finger's tangled Serim's soft black hair and the older started pushing him back to the living room until the back of Woobin's leg hit the couch. They broke the kiss to catch their breath for a bit then Serim sat on the couch, pulling Woobin to sit on top of his legs, straddling him. They both look into each other's eyes and Serim caressed his soft chubby cheeks.

"You're so pretty...you're cheeks are so soft" he kissed both sides "you know i love our friends but I couldnt wait to be alone with you earlier"

"me too hyung" Woobin once again wrap his arm around his neck

Serim pulls him closer "are you comfortable baby?"

Woobin nods and joined their lips together again. It was soft and sweet at first with little pecks in the middle of the long kisses but soon, they became greedy and passionate again. He started sucking his lower lip and bit it causing Woobin to whine and he just smiled on how quickly he can make him react. Woobin's hand then move to Serim's shirt and grabs his shirt tight to kiss him deeper and fight for dominance with their tongues. 

Serim once again broke the kiss to catch their breath and he smiled when he saw how wet and swollen, Woobin's lips have become. He just couldnt get enough of him so he trailed kisses from Woobin's forehead to his eyes then nose then he of course he could miss his cheeks then he gives him a quick peck on him lips. After that He moved too his neck, leaving tiny kisses and when he had enough, he leaves a long kiss and one spot and started sucking it. This caused Woobin to hug him closer and bury his face on his neck. Serim kept sucking on the same spot and Woobin couldnt help but grip his shirt and let out faint moans which were music to Serim's ear. He pulled away and smiled while looking at the big mark he left on his neck. He leaves a bit more on the younger's neck before pulling him again into another heated kiss and leaves them panting again.

Serim looks at him and admires how messy Woobin looks right now. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen and the are big and tiny marks on his neck.

"Perfect"


End file.
